


Saving Avery

by ShadowsFiction



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Linstead, Linstead to the rescue, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsFiction/pseuds/ShadowsFiction
Summary: Sometimes there are just people that you meet and have to help. Erin meets a woman in Med who needs help and this is just a little drabble of Erin and Jay doing their civil duties. This is set place in no particular time- Could be after episode 4x03, but it's not set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that has been sitting in a folder for a while. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it. Originally it was just a beginning to another story ( a crossover), but I decided to turn it into a sort of Linstead (cause who doesn't love Linstead?).

Detective Erin Lindsay sighed as she started to come to consciousness. Her phone was buzzing on the night stand. She leaned over Jay, trying to not wake him up, and grabbed her phone. She stared at the name blearily on the screen.

Avery: I NEED YOU! 

Avery: PLEASE!

Avery: ERIN, CALL ME!

Avery: I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE.

Erin looked to the clock and noted that it was 3 in the morning and if she was getting these urgent texts this early, it meant Avery was in trouble. She climbed out of the bed and walked down the hall to the living room and pressed the call button. Avery answered within seconds.

“Erin, is that you?” Avery’s voice was fragile over the phone and Erin’s blood went cold.

“Avery, what happened?” Erin asked as she went back to the bedroom and started to pull on clothes. She had a feeling she was going to have to go get the girl.

“Frank knows I emptied my inheritance account. He noticed that I’ve been slipping some of my stuff out of the house. And apparently someone in the attorney’s office told him  
about the papers I filed yesterday. He came home in a rage. I’m scared Erin. He’s going to kill me if I don’t get out now.”

“Where is Franklin now?” Erin asked just as she saw Jay’s eyes fluttering open. He frowned when he noted she wasn’t in bed.

“Erin, what’s going on?” He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He noted that she was half way dressed with her phone attached to her ear. 

“He’s asleep upstairs. I might have sedated him when I gave him his wine with dinner.” Avery whispered.  
Erin groaned. “I did not hear that, ok?”

“Ok,” her voice was meek, like she knew she shouldn’t have told her. It was the only way to keep him from attacking her again. She had a black eye, and bruises littering her body from his attack that night. 

“Jay and I are coming to get you, ok? I want you to get as much of your stuff as you can before he starts coming to, ok. We’ll be there soon. I want you to keep on the line, Avery. Do not hang up.”

“Ok.”

Jay got out of bed and threw on the jeans that were on the floor from the night before. He didn’t have time to make himself look like less of a hobo. There was a young girl who needed their help.

“Jay, call Voight and let him know what we’re doing, please.” Erin told him as she slipped her shoes in her boots. 

“Got it.” He grabbed his phone off the stand and pulled his shirt and shoes on, before grabbing his badge and gun and slipped out of the room after placing a kiss on his partner’s head. 

“We’re coming, Avery.”

***  
Avery tiptoed around the house, grabbing pictures, and other mementos that she didn’t want to leave when Erin and Jay got there. She never wanted to come back to that god forsaken house. She crept up the stairs and peeked into her soon to be former bedroom and let a little sigh fall from her lips as she still saw Franklin in his same position. She still had time to get out of the house.

She moved farther down the hall and gently opened the door to the ‘dressing room’. She wasn’t allowed to get dressed or keep her jewels in the same room that her husband did. The only time she was allowed in the bedroom was when he forced her to have marital copulation and to sleep afterwards.  
When he woke up in the morning, she was to wake up, kiss him good morning, and leave the room and go to her own bedroom and get ready. The door stayed locked when he was not in the house. That was probably a sign that something wasn’t right with him.

To be fair, he wasn’t always like this. When they met, he was the sweetest man. He treated her with respect and dignity. After they got married, he changed. He became controlling and demanding. The first time she questioned him, she ended up in the hospital; which is how she met Erin.

Erin works in Intelligence, but she was at the hospital checking up on a CI, when she noticed just how overbearing Franklin was being towards the doctors when they started asking so many questions as to how Avery got her injuries. Falling down the stairs on accident just didn’t sit with her. 

Avery slipped into the room and started grabbing the jewels she wanted to keep with her; ones that belonged to her family. Her mother had given her family heirlooms when she got married and even though her marriage was ending (hopefully), she was not leaving them for Franklin to have. 

She gathered the last of her things that she couldn’t live without and put them in the bag at her side and started down the stairs. She heard something behind her and her breath caught in her throat as she felt and hand grab out and pull at her long, blonde, hair. 

“Where do you think you’re going, you bitch?” Frank breathed into her ear, and pulled her backwards. She screamed and reached out to hold on to the bannisters to keep him from pulling her up the stairs.

“Frank, please let me go.” She pleaded and he pulled tighter on her hair, causing her to cry out. She pulled against the rails and kicked her foot back, kicking him in the knee- causing him to let go of her hair.

“I’m going to kill you,” he bellowed at her as she ran down the stairs and pulled open the door just as he made it to the last step.

She gasped when she saw Erin and Jay pull up and ran out of the house towards them. Frank obviously didn’t see them or he just didn’t care because he hobbled out of the house with a murderous expression on his face.

“You can run, but I’ll find you and I’ll kill you, you worthless whore. Mark my words, Avery!” 

***

Jay watched as Erin grabbed Avery into her arms and escorted her to the back of their car and turned to the man who was screaming at the poor girl.  
Fire burned in his veins. He wanted nothing more than to pummel this poor, pathetic excuse for a man into the ground. If he wasn’t a cop, and had a civil duty, he might have just done it. If his partner wasn’t watching him, he might have done it. If his Boss hadn’t shown up just when he did, he might have done it. 

“Halstead, go with Lindsay- I’ve got this.” Hank Voight’s gravelly voice sounded from besides Jay- his hand grasping his shoulder and turning him away.

“He deserves to burn in fieriest pits of hell for putting his hands on a woman.” Jay grumbled to himself and he might have accidently kicked the scumbag as he nodded to his boss before going to the car and getting in the driver seat (for once) and turn to the ladies in the car.

“Are you ok?” He asked and Avery nodded silently and Erin whispered for him to take them to Med so Avery could be checked out. Erin looked out of the window and saw that Hank had Franklin down on the ground and turned away. The less she knew the better.

“Please, Jay- let’s just go. She needs to be checked out before she leaves.”

He stayed silent and started the car. 

When he became a cop, he knew what he was in for. He knew it when he left the Army. He’d seen the treatment of women in all aspects of his life and it didn’t make it any easier. 

He glanced back at the woman in the backseat and thanked god every day that she became his partner when he moved to Intelligence and that she loves him. He loves how dedicated she is to her job and to helping people. 

He knows Avery isn’t the only woman being abused by someone, but she’s their charge right now and if helping one at a time is what gets them through the day- then that’s ok.  
Erin’s eyes met his in the mirror. “Thank you,” she mouthed and he reached his hand back towards her and she grabbed it. 

“Always.”


End file.
